


Repaying a Transylian

by Twilight_Master_Emerald



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:21:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24146587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twilight_Master_Emerald/pseuds/Twilight_Master_Emerald
Summary: (First Futa story from the same person who requests mainly the Pesky Dust stories) (Stars Looma Red Wind and Viktoria the Transylian who is aged up to be 18 for the latter)After the most Dangerous game Show, Looma was left behind by accident, and needs to find shelter before she can contact her father... find out more in the story.





	Repaying a Transylian

**(For possible legal reasons on A03, intro is removed, see more on FFN for more details but know Viktoria the Transylian is aged up to be 18 years of age in this story.)**

* * *

**Anur Transyl/ ?/ Looma**

"I cannot believe I was left behind… freaking Zenith and his game show." Looma said while she walked by quite a number of dead looking trees on the planet Anur Transyl.

Looma right now was really wishing she had some way to contact home, thankfully thanks to her training, she was able to locate a town pretty quickly, and aside from some looks she got, most likely from the race part of the game show, she was more or less left alone and saw a few Transylian's walk by her.

Transylians more or less looked human in appearance but the key focus on Anur Transyl was the horror based theme so every Transylian looked like some kind of Frankenstein variant, patchedworked people who look stitched together while Looma saw that aside from the enchanced traits and super powers, they could pass off as cybernetic humans… just with a horror theme going on.

Looma was passing by a few people while she looks around and one of the Transylian's, a middle age looking man with a mustashe walked up to her.

"Hey Tetraman, Looma was it?, saw you on the telly… need something?" The mustashe Transylian man said while Looma looks at him, he was pretty tall so she could look him in the eyes or one eye while the other looked robotic.

"Yeah… got any way to communicate off world?" Looma said while the Transylian looked thoughtful.

"Yeah but thanks to that game show guy, Charles Zenith, and his antics, the communicator is down for a bit so you'll need to wait a few days, if you need a place to crash you could check the Inn near the center of town but from the look of things you don't have much cash on you do you?" The man said while Looma crinched a bit at the comunications center being down but not much since she can work at an Inn or something to pass the time until then and if not then her father would send someone if she doesn't call him in a day or two, he was a fan of Zenith's gameshow after all.

"I can work off a tab if needed, we Tetramans are a powerful warrior race and females like myself are stronger then the males of our race so physical work is not an issue." Looma said while the man shrugged his shoulders.

"Suit yourself, but I reccommend asking someone here if you can crash with them, the Inn can be pricey and you may not work off a debt after a few days, its a 5 star hotel here after all." The man said before he walked away while Looma looked confused since while the place looked good if you like horror but 5 stars?... bit much but to each planet's own.

Though when she starts to head to the Inn's area after asking which way it was from the mustashed man after getting directions from him, she saw a little girl carrying a large bag… full of body parts!?... the odd thing is that she wasn't getting many funny looks from that… in fact this look like a normal thing since people were just minding their own business… that though did cause Looma to follow the girl with the bag of parts and saw that some were mechanical as well and the girl was walking towards the shop that looked like it had a sign that showed two arrows circling one another , she had purple hair that had them in 6 pigtails, two of the pigtails were a bit off and had some metal band like items on them and they looked light blue with some purple… not mixed together but somehow still working towgther in two pigtails.

She wore a cute pink dress but some of her body looked mechanical with shoulder parts and her arms looked robotic aside from her hands.

Her feet had metal ankle bits and she looked patchworked like everyone else.

Looma then saw the kid enter the shop and when she followed her inside, she saw many other people with missing body parts like arms and legs and had bags or boxes on their laps with body parts in them and Looma saw the kid from earlier while she walked up to a counter and she pulled out some kind of card after setting the bag full of bodyparts down.

She got the person at the counters attention and she held the card to the person with a childlike voice.

"Excuse me, I need a body age upgrade, I just turned 18 a few days ago." The Kid said much to Luma's shock while the person at the counter looks at the card.

"Hmmm… alright, seems legit, I'll double check the info and if you are accepted we can get your grown up body made straight away." The Clerk said while the Child eyesmiles while she hums after picking up the bag of body parts and walked by Looma and Looma followed her to ask some questions.

"Hey uh… excuse me kid?, but what did you mean by body upgrade, you look like a child to me." Looma said while the kid? Rolled her eyes.

"First off name's Viktoria, second offworlder… Looma if I remember right, we Transylians are not exactly fast growers, our bodies are mainly… whats the word I heard about… oh yeah… undead like if were going by those scary earthlings standards… our bodies are so slow to the point that instead of yearly growing like most beings on other planets, we upgrade our bodies and give the *older* parts to younger family members to use, when we are born our bodies grow pretty fast so we don't stay as babies but when we get to look around my age, our bodies stop growing or slow down so that it takes 50 or so years to grow to adult bodies, we live for a pretty long time after all, my uncle is pushing 500 yet he looks like he's in his 30's, anyway why did you follow me here?" Viktoria said when she explained why she was here and caused Looma to chuckle nervously.

"W-Well saw you carrying that bag of body parts and wondered why no one was reacting to it… and well considering that you are technically a grown up, mind if I ask if I can stay at your place for a few days?, the communication hub here is messed up and I need to wait a few days before it can be fixed." Looma said which made Victoria roll her eyes.

"Fine but on two conditions, one is that you get to carry my old body back home when I get my new body, going to save the old one in case a new family member is born or I need to go back in it if there is an emergency with my new body, I'll save the second for later…" Viktoria said while she smirked and looked Looma up and down for some reason which confused Looma.

"Something wrong?" Looma asked while Viktoria shakes her head while she sits on her chair.

"Nope, nothing at all." Viktoria said while Looma took a seat beside her and waited for a bit.

A couple minutes later the receptionist came back with a card.

"Viktoria, you have been approved, your body upgrade has been greenlit, please follow me and we can make the changes." The receptionist said before Viktoria got up from her seat and looks at Looma.

"See you in a bit, going to be gone an hour so better be patient." Viktoria said before she followed the Receptionist out of the room after picking up her bag of body parts and Looma waited in the room while the room was quiet.

An hour to two passed and Looma was sleeping in her seat and she was woken by someone shaking her shoulder.

"Hey, Looma, wakey wakey, I'm done." A sensual fememine voice said which caused Looma to stir before she blinked her four eyes a few times and blinked more times when she saw a beautiful woman in front of her.

She had long purple hair that was braided four times behind her back to be around the middle of her back, she had grey and dark grey skin that looked patchworked, she was pretty tall and curvy as well, she had two metal generators on his back that looked similar to Frankenstrikes and wore an outfit that was a bit revealing to show off large breasts a bit the outfit still looked modest.

She had D to bordering on E sized breasts, wide hips, thin waist, wore heavy black boots, a cute maid like outfit that gave her a Goth Lolita like look to mix with the frankenstain like look.

Looma, though confused, did blush a bit at how close the woman was while she looked at her eyes and saw they looked pinkish and she had a look of possible Realization on her face.

"Viktoria?" Looma asked which caused the woman to smile.

"Hehe, yeah, had quite a bit to work with, so lets get going, and here, my old body." Viktoria said when she passed Looma a fancy box that held her younger body parts and Looma jolts when she saw that the small head was on top and the eyes were missing which would explain Viktoria's pink eyes.

"Uh… right…" Looma said before she got to her feet and her four hands held the box carefully and starts walking to the door and Viktoria smirks for some reason while she walked behind Looma while and she followed the Tetraman princess out of the shop.

When she got out of the shop, she starts to lead Looma out of town a bit so the hustle and bustle of the place wouldn't be an issue before she led Looma to a large mansion to Looma's surprise and saw a butler walking towards the duo.

"Hello Milady, I take it your Age Upgrade went well?" The Butler said while Viktoria smiles at the Butler.

"Indeed Alfred, anyway this is my guest for a few days called Looma Red wind, she will be staying here until the communication station is repaired so please get a guest room set up for her." Viktoria said with a smile on her face while the Butler, known as Alfred, bowed to Viktoria.

"As you command Milady." The Butler said before he turned and walked towards the mansion and Looma looked at Viktoria with a surprise.

"You are a princess?" Looma asked which made Viktoria giggle.

"More or less, after my mother retires and I marry someone, I'll be Queen Viktoria." Viktoria said before she walked towards the mansion but not before looking at Looma.

"Oh and if you want to stay here for free for a few days, you are going to need to do a favor for me in my room later, I'll have Alfred show you the room after I take a shower, my new body was a bit dusty so I need to clean it before we talk." Victoria said before she left Looma behind while the Tetraman princess looked confused.

"A favor in her room?, what could it be." Looma said before she walked into the mansion and followed a different butler to put up Viktoria's previous body in a special freezer for storage.

After that Looma got to her guest room and took a moment to bathe and get clean, she used the soap here to really rub her body down, and thanks to her unarmored state, her plentiful D cup breasts were seen, her strong body with abs was seen, her powerfully toned body was seen in full and she sighed while she worked the soap into her body and hair with her four hands.

She felt her sore muscles relaxing thanks to the hot water around her and thanks to the game show she was in recently, she needed it to help her relax since she lost her chance with Ben tennyson.

" _Fuck… if I wasn't tied up in that race…"_ Looma thought while she enjoyed her soak to help calm her down and in 10 minutes, she was clean, dressed and pretty relaxed after she calmed down and was laying on her bed for a bit.

A moment later, knocking was heard on the door before she looked to see the door opening and she heard Alfred when he walked in.

"Pardon me, Milady Viktoria has finished bathing and is now awaiting you in her room, please follow me and I will show you where the room is." Alfred said while he bowed lightly to Looma and she got to her feet and followed Alferd out of the room and down many hallways to a large set of double doors.

When they got to the door, she saw Alfred bow to her and left Looma alone and Looma walked to the door and knocked on it a few times.

"Enter." Viktoria's voice said which caused Looma to enter the room and saw Viktoria in a pink robe.

Her feet were patchworked as well when she wore no boots, half of the foot on the left looked stitched from the middle toe to the right side of her foot and the right foot looked like the toe area was stitched on to the foot.

"You summoned me?" Looma said while Viktoria nods her head.

"Indeed, please have a seat on my bed while I explain." Viktoria said while Looma thought nothing of it and did so while Viktoria walked in front of her with a smirk.

"Good, you see if you want to stay at this place for a few days you need to do one thing for me… and one thing only… give me a good time… simple as that." Viktoria said which made Looma blush and leaned back from Viktoria.

"W-What!?, b-but we are women, not a man or a woman." Looma said while Viktoria raised an eyebrow.

"Does your planet not have lesbian relationships or something?" Viktoria said which made Looma blush a bit more.

"W-Well its rare but I never saw couples like that… just heard about them that's all." Looma said while Viktoria smirks.

"Want to find out what it's like then… if it helps I have… a bit more if you are nervous about this." Viktoria said which confused Looma before she watched with a blush as Viktoria untied her robe and she lets it fall to the ground to show her naked body and her body was indeed curvy, with large D to E cup breasts, wide hips, a huge 12 inch cock that had stitched at the base to keep it attached while other stitches were running up and down the cock... wait… 12 inch cock?

That caused Looma to blush while she had four wide eyes and covered her mouth with one hand while Viktoria smirked at Looma.

"Hehe, see something you like?, got this attachment since a few people here get into relations with females and since there are plenty of cocks to spare, figured I could see if I can get one and well… as you can see, I managed to get lucky with this beast." Viktoria said while she used a hand to stroke her cock for a moment and groans a little when it felt good to her and her cock slowly got hard while Looma's eyes widen more when the cock looked bigger up close when it points right at her and Viktoria lets go of her cock and it throbbed in front of Looma.

"Now then… you are free to leave but good luck finding a home close to as well furnished as this home, I won't force you but I wouldn't mind losing many virginities to a beautiful woman like yourself." Viktoria said which caused Looma to blush a bit while she looks away.

"I-I… I'm saving myself for my bethrothed, I would only submit myself to a male who can overpower me in combat." Looma said which made Viktora smirk.

"Quick question… but does it have to be combat?, just checking something real quick." Viktoria said which made Looma blink a few times and she looks at Viktoria with a slight blush.

"Indeed, only a strong mate it worthy of my hand, and Ben Tennyson was able to do that." Looma said while Viktora hums.

"I see… and how has that worked out?" Viktoria said which made Looma open her mouth before she shuts it and looked away from Viktoria.

"Seems Ben has a bethrothed already it seems with that Kai woman." Looma said which made Viktoria smirk while she used a hand to have Looma look at her.

"Well how about this, not sure about combat and bit soon for marriage since I just turned 18 and want to play the field so to speak with this new body… but… what if I can make you submit… I could make you my plaything and that could be a way for me to overpower you." Viktoria said which made Looma glare at Viktoria.

"You would force yourself on me?" Looma growled out while Viktoria grins at Looma after pulling her hand away from Looma's chin.

"Oh but of course not… I'll admit that while my kind are powerful in many ways and can survive in space, we're not geared to the level of Tetraman strength and you're the stronger of the two genders… no I'm talking about a contest, one where we are both even in… first to make the other cum till they can't move anymore wins and can make the loser do whatever they want, instead of combat think of it as a contest in stamina and practice for your betrothed…. Can't satisfy a male if you can't even last right?, or are you telling me that all Tetraman women save themselves for marriage" Viktoria said which made Looma blink a few times and ponder that… she heard plenty of females play the field with a few males that they forced to submit and for the males that won, they pretty much had the time of their lives but most of them had experience beforehand since many males were not normally worthy… guess that would explain why female Tetraman's got together sometimes or used toys.

Looma blushed while she looks at Viktoria's cock and in this case, thanks to how incompatible they were, at least as far as she knew, getting pregnent wouldn't be an issue later so how bad could having some fun and getting experience be?, she did want to impress her betrothed later… that is if she could get Ben or different strong male.

Then again… nothing against Tetraman women getting surrogates while they were in other relations thanks to certain reasons like the male getting injured and unable to concieve.

There were other things as well but Looma looks at Viktora with a blush on her face.

"So… nothing would leave this bedroom?" Looma said while Viktoria crossed her arms.

"If you want, nothing will leave this room, we could have fun and no one would know and if I impress you enough, we could have more fun in the future." Viktoria said while she smiles at the nervous Tetraman woman who's said gaze went to the massive cock and gulps.

"V-Very well then… I accept the challenge, just be sure to honor your end of the bet." Looma said while Viktoria smirks.

"As long as you do the same, though to be fair, better strip so we can get this offically started." Viktoria said when she looked at Looma's clothed state.

Looma blushed before she got up from the bed and starts to strip from her clothing while Viktoria moved to sit on the bed and enjoyed the view when Looma removed her leggings first, revealing her strong legs, next was the arm guards for her powerful four arms.

For the torso area, she just removed her armor and her breasts were seen when they bounced free from the confines of her armor and she forgone a bra since her armor can work as a bra, it was comfortable as well when the chestplate was custom made so that the cup like parts were specially padded so her breasts could sit comfortably in the armor without discomfort.

Next was her helmet, she had silver hair like most of her kind had and it was an incredibly short style, barely went to the middle of her eyes near the back while she had no bangs.

Looma blushed when she removed the rest of her gear and outfits and was now standing in the nude before Viktoria who licked her lips when she eyed Looma's figure.

"My my… talk about a beautiful body." Viktoria said while she chuckles when Looma blushed, more so when Viktoria's cock throbbed a bit when Viktoria's mind went towards more lust filled thoughts on what she would do to Looma.

Looma just shakes her head to get her focus back before she walked to the bed and sat next to Viktoria.

After that happened, Viktoria placed a hand on Looma's left hip and rubbed it gentley which made Looma blush a little.

"Don't worry Looma… if you want me to stop then I'll stop, bet or not I wouldn't want you to do something you are not comfortable with." Viktoria said while she keeps on rubbing Looma's hip.

Looma keeps on blushing before she got a determined look on her face when she decided to take the initive and used a hand to force Viktoria onto her back on the bed while said Transylian looked surprised by that while she looks to see Looma crawling to her on all fours.

"Do not underestimate me!" Looma said while she used a couple hands to grip Viktoria's cock and the Transylian groans from the feeling, she was a full virgin in her new body and a moment later, Looma saw Viktoria fall onto her back fully which caused Looma to feel more confident with her actions.

Contrary to her actions and bravado, she was a virgin so something like this did cause her some worry on if she could please her significant other in the future so why not consider this practice?

Looma then used her right hands to stroke Viktoria since she saw some videos talking about this kind of thing and this resulted in Looma watching Viktoria fidget on the bed while her hands stroked Viktoria's cock more and more as time went on.

"F-Fuck…" Viktoria groans out while her toes curl a bit on the bed while Looma gulps while she used a hand to rub Viktoria's folds, that really caused Viktoria to moan which helped Looma get bolder when she leaned forwards and used her tongue to lick the tip of Viktoria's cock, that caused Viktoria to shudder and what not and she looks at Looma with a lustful look in one eye.

"W-Wow… really made things intense from the get go… fucking good..." Viktoria said and Looma blushed from that and keeps on going with her actions.

She then slowly slipped her fingers into Viktoria's pussy and that made the Transylian groan and Looma felt a bit braver and removed one hand from Viktoria's cock and opened her mouth wide and starts to take the cock into her mouth and with some work, managed to get quite a bit into her mouth while not going throat deep which caused Viktoria to groan when she felt Looma's tongue go over her dickhead while Looma bobs her head a few times so she could get a real taste of the first ever cock she was sucking… was not to bad as she thought it would be from a few women she overheard.

Some complained that some men didn't wash or that there was this musk that was unpleasent… but either it was from the recent cleaning or the fact this was a new attachment, but not only was Viktoria clean, her cock smelled and tasted good, that really caused Viktoria moan when Looma treated her cock well and Looma fingered Viktoria's pussy more and more which made Viktoria's toes curl while she played with her own breasts… for her first time, she was loving it so far and in no time, Viktoria's cock pulsed more and more thanks to Looma's actions while her folds twitched thanks to Looma's fingerwork and after a couple minutes of Looma getting into the heat of things, Viktoria groans out of nowhere and she groans when she came hard in Looma's mouth and her pussy squirts juices squirt on Looma's finger and arm more spasifically.

Looma got a surprised look on her face while her right eyes twitches when she had trouble drinking the load down but she fought by the odd feeling when she choked a bit on Viktoria's sperm and keeps on stroking off Viktoria's cock and used some strength to finger the tightening folds while Looma stroked off Viktoria's cock until she tapped off 20 seconds later and Looma removed her mouth from the dick and after making herself swallow the load in her mouth, she pulled her fingers free of Viktoria's pussy, she used her hands to clean her face off while Viktoria pants for breath for a moment.

"F-Fuck… that…. Was intense already, guess I can't say you are not a go getter if anything else." Viktoria said which made Looma blush more while she knelt on the bed.

"W-Well I need practice to please my beloved if I am able to get him… I'm please to see that I did well with a blowjob." Looma said which made Viktoria chuckle while she sat up.

"Well we are just getting started, so… why not get on your back and spread those legs or get on your back and do the same so I can please your pussy before I fuck it." Viktoria said while she licked her lips and enjoyed the blush on Looma's face.

"D-Don't get c-cocky… you have yet to please me so I don't even know how good your stamina is, a real lover can adapt even if they can't last long." Looma said while Viktoria grins more.

"Well then… time to see how good I do when I please you then!" Viktoria said while she pushed Looma onto her back and a surprised Looma barely noticed Viktoria moving to get between her legs and Looma groans when Viktoria worked to lick Looma's folds and Looma moans when Viktoria went from 0 to 100 in no time when she worked to find any weakpoints on Looma's folds.

Looma moans and groans from the feeling and while she would have complained about how forceful Viktoria was, she couldn't say anything thanks to how intense Viktoria's licks were while Viktoria used her hands to hold Looma's legs apart and could see Looma's folds getting more and more soaled as time goes on.

After a couple minutes, Viktoria used her index and ring finger on her right hand to rub Looma's folds to get her fingers lubed up before she pushed them in which made Looma gasp and her back arched when she felt pleasure shoot through her body when she didn't expect simple fingers to feel this good.

Viktoria focused on fingering Looma now which resulted in her really thrusting away while taking care to not harm Looma since she was a virgin still, even if she had a hymen or not, Viktoria would have taken care to not go to rough until much later so she could really have fun… besides Looma did good with pleasing her earlier so returning the favor was just an obvious move.

This resulted in Viktoria moving to suck at Looma's bud when she wrapped her lips around the small bit on Looma and when she sucked on it hard, Looma gasped more while she felt her toes curl in reflex from the pleasure.

Viktoria had an amused look on her face while she keeps on sucking Looma's bud while she fingered the Tetraman's pussy at a harder and faster rate while Looma bit her lower lip and could feel her orgasm getting closer and closer as time went on.

Though Looma was surprised when Viktoria moved so that her mouth was near her asshole and she groans when Viktoria starts licking the asshole with intense licks, thankfully Looma cleaned her body from bow to stern so no issues would happen and Viktoria really worked her tongue in Looma's ass to get her to feel better.

This resulted in Looma feeling more and more better as time went on while she could feel her orgasm approaching and after a few minutes of Viktoria alternating between her pussy and ass, Looma gasped when she came hard from her pussy and her juices hit Viktoria on the face and Viktoria closed her eyes as a result so she wouldn't be blinded, though she did keep on fingering Looma's folds and moved to lick at her bud to help Looma feel better.

Through all of this, Looma groans when she had a pretty intense orgasm thanks to Viktoria's actions and in no time, Looma was panting for breath when she rides out her orgasm and pants for breath while she tried to recover and Viktoria used a hand to wipe her face clean when it was soaked with juices.

"Wow… guess I sould expect you to be a squirter from now on." Viktoria said while Looma blushed more from that and watched as Viktoria used part of the blanket to clean her hand off and she moved to be knelt in front of Looma.

"Now then… how do you want your virginity taken away?... or did you get rid of it with toys?" Viktoria said with a lustful look in her eyes while Looma blushed a bit.

"I-I used a toy a few times but never had something this massive." Looma said when she looks at Viktoria's cock which made Viktoria smirk when she used a hand to stroke her cock.

Looma blushed at the sight while Viktoria moved her dickhead to Looma's folds and rubbed the head of the cock on Looma's folds.

"Well if you want me to stop, now is the best time to do so, once I start I won't stop till I blow." Viktoria said as a last minute warning and Looma had a determined look in her eyes.

"N-No… you can start, I need to do this sooner or later so might as well do it now… so shove that massive cock into me and make me a real woman." Looma said while Viktoria licked her lips and she moved to get over Looma while her dickhead was aimed at Looma's pussy.

Looma looked confused at that before she was surprised when Viktoria kissed her on the lips which made Looma's eyes widen in shock before Viktoria moved back a bit with a smirk.

"If it makes you feel better, I'm glad a sexy woman like you is my first." Viktoria said while she aimed her dick at Looma's folds properly and Looma tried to relax while Viktoria gave Looma a moment more to relax before she pushed her cock inside of Looma's folds and she groans when she felt her folds get spread wide by Viktoria's cock and she tried to relax when she wanted to help get Viktoria's cock inside of her.

Viktoria in turn moans from the feeling when she felt Looma's pussy grip her cock tightly and Viktoria stops every now and then to enjoy the feeling more when she made sure that her cock went deep enough to touch Looma's cervix while Viktoria had to fight back an early orgasm when the tightness alone nearly made Viktoria blow her load in Looma.

Thankfully for her, she didn't and after a minute of letting Looma adjust, Viktoria starts to slowly thrust her hips and in no time, Viktoria was groaning while Looma moans and groans when Viktoria slowly speeds up her thrusts and Looma breasts bounced a bit from the slowly intensifying thrusts.

Again and again, thrust after thrust, Viktoria's cock went in and out of Looma's pussy again and again while her cock bashed against Looma's cervix again and again while her orgasm gets closer and closer until she made one large thrust and Viktoria busts into Looma's womb and Viktoria groans loudly when she came hard inside of Looma and she gasped and came hard on Viktoria's cock with with her pussy really gripping Viktoria's cock while she and Viktoria ride out their orgasms.

When they tapped off around the same time, the dup pants for breath while Looma would have complained about getting creampied, but she could take birth control or maybe she was incompatible with Transylians, though would take pills to be safe later.

Though to her shock, Viktoria was still hard inside of her and Viktoria chuckle when she managed to push herself up a bit and her cock was still inside of Looma.

"Hehe… still got more in me so…" Viktoria said before she starts to thrust her hips and her cock went in and out of Looma's pussy again which made the Tetraman princess groan from the feeling and wrapped her legs around Viktoria's waist and just lets the Transylian have her way with her again and again while she just fucked it and just enjoyed herself since she needed this to help her relax.

After a bit, Looma ended up on all fours after Viktoria filled her womb again and while sperm dripped from Looma's pussy, Viktoria had her cock aimed at Looma's asshole and was teasingly rubbing the head of her cock on Looma's asshole and she bit her lower lip a bit when she didn't like being teased but with how nervous she was, she couldn't rush Viktoria who chuckles when she made sure that Looma was decently teased before she gripped Looma's hips and while her cock was prodding Looma's ass, Viktoria was able to push her cock pretty deep in Looma's ass and that really made Looma groan when she got wide eyes when she felt Viktoria's cock go deeper and deeper into her ass.

"F-Fuck… talk about tight… goes to show that a tight bod like this would be tight as hell…" Viktoria groans out while she feels Looma's ass gripping her cock with an iron grip and had to use a hand to rub Looma's bud to help her relax and Looma groans when she did feel relaxed after a minute or two and Viktoria was able to slowly get more of her cock deeper and deeper in Looma's asshile and in no time thanks to how gentle Viktoria was now, she managed to get balls deep into Looma's ass and Viktoria really groans from how tight Looma's ass was and how good her cock felt from being gripped like that.

A moment later, Viktoria then gripped Looma's red ass with a strong grip before she starts to pull her cock free slowly which caused Looma to grit her teeth before she groans loudly when Looma felt Viktoria thrust her cock into her ass slowly and pulled it free and repeats her actions and keeps on going until Viktoria was thrusting her hips at a rapid rate and used a hand to smack Looma's ass a few times which made Looma groan and moan from the surprisingly welcomed act and Looma moans when her ass tightened on Viktoria's ass with each smack and Viktoria grits her teeth when she fought to keep her orgasm back and just worked to fuck Looma more and more while she thrusts her hips harder and faster.

Though thanks to how inexperienced the duo was, they both came at the same time and Looma's orgasm strengthened to juice squirting levels when she felt her ass getting filled and Looma moans while her tongue hangs out of her mouth thanks to Viktoria's still surprisingly large load even after she had pretty big orgasms earlier so Looma wondered if her ejaculations would even drop in quality.

But she wouldn't find out much when Viktoria fell to lay on Looma's back with a groan and Viktoria was panting for breath while she shuddered and stayed still while she hugged Looma which made Looma blush a bit but she just chalked it up as Viktoria not wanting to fall off her before Looma herself fell a bit to rest on the bed and she groans when Viktoria's still ejaculating cock was forced a bit deeper into her.

That's when Viktoria tapped off and Looma calmed down while the duo enjoyed the afterglow… though before Looma could wonder if she and Viktoria would go again, she heard snoring and Looma blinked when she looked back and saw a surprisingly content looking Viktoria sleeping on her and Looma blinked a few more times when Viktoria was still inside of her ass and she wondered if she would have to sleep like this though considering the day she had… well… she just closed her eyes and in no time, she starts to sleep and time passed to much much later.

* * *

**3 days later/ Viktoria's home/ Looma, Viktoria**

The time exactly after the three day wait showed Looma while she was talking with Viktoria after she managed to get in contact with her father.

"Well it seems my stay here will be limited, my father is sending a few men to pick me up so I won't be here long, at best I got two hours at the speed the ships go at." Looma said which caused Viktoria to smirk while she sipped her tea.

"So… you'll be leaving in a few hours and have nothing to do right?" Viktoria said which made Looma blush and the scene went to much much later to show a Tetraman war ship landing and many Tetraman males exit the ship in fancy armor while they followed some directions to Viktoria's mansion and Alfred met them at the front gate after opening it.

"Hello, I take it you fellows are here for Milady Looma?" Alfred said while a few of the tetraman males frown and one nods at Alfred.

"Indeed, show us where our lady is and we won't have issues." The guard said while Alfred sighs.

"Very well but don't say I didn't warn you when I say going to your lady is not the best time right now, if you will please follow me I will show you where she is." Alfred said before he walked away from the confused guards before the quickly followed Alfred into the mansion and a group of them, about 5 followed to see where Looma was and when Alfred led them to Viktoria's room, Alfred turned to them and bowed and when he stands he starts walking away.

"Here you go gentlemen, your lady is in here, just remember to not get to shocked at what you see and ask questions first before you try anything that could start interplanitary war…" Alfred cryptically said which REALLY confused the guards before they shrugged the warning off and after one guard gripped the handles, the guards rushed into the room.

"Milady were here to…" The lead guard said before he fell silent and his jaw dropped, same as his men, when they all saw Viktoria fucking Looma on the bed while she had her hands on Looma's breasts and was pounding away hard while Looma had a fucked up look on her face while she had her legs spread and she was gripping the bedsheets hard with all four hands and her toes were curled when she loved the pleasure and thanks to how into the act the two were, they never noticed the guards and before anyone could say anything, Viktoria thrusts her cock balls deep into Looma's eager pussy and she groans when she came hard inside of Looma which set Looma off and she came hard on Viktoria's cock with a sensual groan and well… all the guards had hardons like no others while their mouths were stunned silent at the sight they saw.

Though after Viktoria and Looma's orgasms ended and Looma pants for breath, Viktoria noticed the guards and smirked when she saw their hardons.

"Hehe… looks like the calvery has arrived… hey boys… instead of saying anything right now… why don't you powerful men come have fun with us… I got a soaked pussy that needs some experience and I'm sure Looma here won't mind rewarding you guys for helping her so…" Viktoria said which made the guards blush while Looma, too out of it with lust giggles and licked her lips sensually when she saw the barely hidden boners in the guards pants and well… the door to the room closed and the scene fades to black with who knows what going behind those doors… though two things were certain… one… Looma would come back and visit and two… she really eyed the guards and their well equipped bodies and would give them certain… tests later that were not just contests of strength… but that is a story for another time…


End file.
